If You Can Afford Me
by arysa13
Summary: At the Bachelor Auction Clarke feels obliged to buy Bellamy in order to raise money for starving children and save him from his ex.
1. The Auction

Octavia fixed her brother's bow tie as he stood uncomfortably, looking like he couldn't wait for this whole ordeal to be over.

"Will you relax?" Octavia huffed. "No one will bid on you if you look this constipated on stage." Bellamy scowled at her and batted away her hands which were now attempting to fix his hair.

"I don't _want _anyone to bid on me. I didn't even want to do this thing. _You _made me," he said accusingly.

"Come on, Bell! It's for charity! You just have to go on one date with the girl who buys you and then it's over," Octavia reassured him. "Hey, maybe Clarke will buy you," she winked. "You'd like that, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bellamy denied.

"Sure you don't," Octavia smirked. The two of them were about to head into the ballroom when a girl walked up to them and practically shoved Octavia out of the way.

"Bellamy!" she gushed. "Wow, it's been ages!" she gave her hair a flick, hitting Octavia in the eye.

"Yeah," Bellamy gritted his teeth, his eyes screaming out for someone to save him. "How have you been, Roma?"

"Excellent! I just bought a penthouse," she laughed.

"Good for you," Bellamy forced himself to laugh along with her.

"Yeah, so, wow, are you up for grabs tonight?" she winked.

"Something like that," Bellamy grimaced.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. All the other girls better back off, because _you _are _mine_," Roma purred.

"Great," Bellamy managed. Roma gave another hair flick before heading into the ballroom.

"Oh my god, she's worse than I remember," Octavia screwed up her nose, watching Roma walk away.

"O, you cannot let her buy me," Bellamy said urgently.

"What?" Octavia replied.

"If Roma is winning the bids for me, you have to outbid her," Bellamy urged her.

"No way, I don't want to date you," Octavia refused.

"Please Octavia, if we go on a date she'll think we're going to get back together and I _cannot _let that happen," Bellamy begged. Octavia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_Fine_. But you'll owe me big time!" Octavia warned.

"Yeah, whatever," Bellamy agreed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing outside?" a voice interrupted them.

"Clarke," Bellamy nodded nonchalantly. "We were just about to go in."

"Great. Looking good, by the way," Clarke said as the three of them walked inside.

"Uh thanks. You too." he returned. He looked to Octavia as if to say, "she's your friend, you talk to her." Octavia rolled her eyes. Her brother was so pathetic, honestly. She wished he would just stop pretending to be indifferent to Clarke when she was certain he liked her.

"So, will you be bidding tonight?" Octavia asked Clarke.

"Yeah I think so, it's for charity after all," she smiled.

"So people keep reminding me," Bellamy rolled his eyes. "If I didn't care so much about starving children there is no way you'd get me up there."

"Oh please, you revel in that kind of attention," Clarke laughed.

"She knows you too well, Bell," Octavia laughed. Bellamy just huffed.

"I've gotta go back stage, see you girls later," he said, leaving them to find their table.

"You should totally buy him," Octavia said to Clarke after her brother was out of earshot. The girls sat down at their table, which was empty at the moment except for them.

"And why would I do that?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at her friend. Clarke had known the Blake's since she was in high school, and although at first she and Bellamy had hated each other, they'd finally come to a truce and actually started to get along. But that didn't mean she wanted to go on a date with him.

"Oh you know, because you have a giant crush on him," Octavia grinned wickedly.

"No I don't, you just read too many romance novels," Clarke retorted, a little too unconvincingly for Octavia to be satisfied. Luckily at that point Raven dragged a chair out from beside her.

"Sup bitches, where's the booze?" she asked as she plopped herself down.

"The bar is over there," Octavia pointed. Raven immediately got up and left again.

"Yooo, the party can start now, Jasper is here!" Jasper shouted gleefully as he sat down beside Octavia, Monty following him and sitting beside him.

"Hey guys," Clarke laughed at Octavia's exasperated expression.

"Remind me again why you're not in the auction?" she said.

"I'm too cool for that kind of thing," Jasper shrugged, taking a sip of the drink he'd brought with him.

"You're too cool to help starving children?" Octavia said in disbelief.

"He was scared no one would buy him," Monty coughed. Jasper glared at him. "What? I didn't say anything," Monty shrugged innocently.

"And what about you Monty?" Octavia said pointedly.

"Don't worry I'm doing my bit. I've got my eye on someone," he pulled out the programme which had a list of the guys in it and began staring at someone's picture. Clarke pulled out her own programme and began flicking through the guys. Octavia nudged her when she got to Bellamy. Clarke just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, I like him," she stopped at a guy called Finn.

"Ew, next!" Octavia, looking over Clarke's shoulder, commanded. Clarke rolled her eyes and flicked the page.

"Now, him I could go on a date with," Octavia said suggestively. Raven returned then with a tray of drinks.

"Thanks," Clarke said, reaching to take one, but Raven slapped her hand away.

"Get your own," she said.

"You're going to drink all those?" Clarke said disbelievingly.

"What? I'm helping the kids," Raven shrugged.

"How is you drinking helping the kids?" Clarke asked her.

"The more I drink, the less there is for the kids," Raven said as if were obvious. Clarke was about to bite back a sarcastic reply when the lights dimmed and her mother walked on stage with her colleague Marcus Kane to begin the auction.

"Can I look at your programme?" Raven whispered. Clarke passed Raven the programme as her mother began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to tonight's auction! We have some great items up for grabs tonight," she smiled and the audience tittered in amusement.

"We're so glad you all came to support The Thelonius Jaha Foundation. We hope you all give generously tonight to support children all over the world who don't have access to clean water or education, and struggle to find food and shelter," Kane continued.

"And now without further ado, let's bring out our first bachelor… Atom Adams!" Abby announced. Atom walked out onto the stage and there was some cheering in the crowd.

"I'm gonna buy him," Octavia whispered.

"I thought you liked that other guy," Clarke whispered back.

"I'm gonna buy him too," Octavia winked. Octavia ended buying Atom for two hundred bucks and she looked rather pleased about it too.

Raven started on her second drink and Abby announced the second bachelor.

"Our second bachelor for the night is Bellamy Blake!" Abby announced and Bellamy strutted out onto the stage. Octavia elbowed Clarke in the ribs again.

"Will you stop that?" Clarke snapped. Truth be told she was a little tempted to buy Bellamy, if only to see what kind of date he had planned. But she knew that if she did buy him her friends would never let her live it down.

"Bellamy is twenty five years old and his date includes dinner and a show," Kane read from a cue card. "We'll start the bidding at fifty dollars."

Somewhere in the crowd a girl raised her paddle. Kane continued the bidding, going up by fifties. At two hundred Monty raised his paddle.

"What the hell Monty?" Octavia hissed.

"I'm just trying to raise the bids," he shrugged. Bellamy was lapping up the attention, smirking as the numbers went higher and higher. He even started winking at whoever made a bid.

"You know, for someone who claims he didn't want to do this he seems to be enjoying it an awful lot," Clarke said wryly.

"Weird that Roma hasn't put in a bid yet," Octavia mused, looking at the next table over from them.

"Who's Roma?" Raven said, starting on her third drink.

"Will you slow down?" Clarke scolded her half-heartedly.

"Lighten up, Clarke," Raven smacked her in the arm.

"Roma is Bellamy's ex," Octavia told Raven. "He hates her and she said she was going to bid on him."

"Four fifty! Do we have four fifty?" Kane was saying.

"What the fuck? He's not that good," Raven scoffed.

"How would you know?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"We fucked one time," Raven said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Clarke and Octavia exclaimed together.

"One thousand dollars!" A voice in the crowd cried. Everyone's attention turned to the table next to them to see Roma standing up looking smug.

"Oh shit, that's Roma!" Octavia hissed. She looked up at the stage to see Bellamy looking panicked. "Clarke you have to outbid her," Octavia demanded.

"What? No! I want to buy Finn," Clarke refused.

"He's not that good either," Raven interjected.

"Have you slept with everyone?" Clarke asked. Raven just smirked at her.

"Clarke! Quick, before she wins!" Octavia urged. "And it has to be big!"

"Why can't you?" Clarke whined.

"I swear to god Clarke if you don't do this I'll never speak to you again!" Octavia said harshly, changing tactics.

"Going once," Kane said slowly. Roma still stood looking smug.

"I hate you," Clarke narrowed her eyes at Octavia. Octavia just looked at her pleadingly.

"Going twice," Kane announced. Clarke gave Octavia one last withering look before getting to her feet.

"Two thousand," she called.

"What?" Kane asked, looking into the crowd. A spotlight found its way onto Clarke and she squinted into the light.

"I said… two thousand," she repeated. Kane looked over at Roma who looked positively outraged. Roma sat down sulkily and Kane turned his attention back to Clarke.

"Sold!" Kane declared. "To Miss Clarke Griffin." Clarke was sure her mother was staring at her in disbelief, but Clarke didn't notice because all her attention was focused on Bellamy. His expression was somewhere in between relief and total bewilderment. Clarke shrugged at him and sat down as he left the stage.

"You're lucky this is for charity," Clarke muttered as Abby introduced the next bachelor. Finn walked on stage and Clarke sighed. She could have been going on a date with him, but now instead she had a date with Bellamy Blake. She decided to go and get herself a drink as the auction continued.

"Get me one!" Octavia called after her.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked her as she approached. She was the only one at the bar seeing as everyone else was at their tables, focused on the auction.

"I'll have two sauvignon blancs… and a shot of vodka thanks," she told the girl. She figured if Raven was going to get wasted then she may as well join her. Plus she had just spent two thousand dollars on a date with Bellamy Blake and for some reason instead of feeling annoyed about it she felt… nervous? She wondered what he was going to think of her buying him.

The bartender placed her drinks on the bar and Clarke handed over some cash before downing the shot.

"You know this is supposed to be a classy event," a voice behind he said in amusement.

"Have you seen Raven?" Clarke smiled as she turned to face Bellamy. He looked over at the girls' table and saw Raven with her two empty glasses, one in her hand and three full ones in front of her. He laughed and walked up to the bar and ordered a drink.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Bellamy said to Clarke.

"It was for charity," Clarke shrugged. "Plus are you saying you'd rather go on a date with your ex than with me?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Definitely not," Bellamy grimaced. "But… if you don't want to go on the date I wouldn't hold it against you," he said casually, not looking at her.

"Are you serious? I paid two thousand bucks for you, you're not getting out of this," Clarke laughed, giving his shoulder a nudge with her own shoulder. He glanced at her at smiled. "It'll be fun. We'll just have dinner and see the show as friends."

"Right, yeah. As friends," he nodded. The bartender gave him his drink and Clarke led the way back to the table, just as Octavia bought her second guy of the night. Bellamy scowled and Octavia grinned innocently at him.

"Hey it's the lovebirds," Jasper snickered as Clarke and Bellamy sat down.

"Shut up Jasper," Clarke said.

"Did you bring me one?" Raven indicated the drink Clarke was handing to Octavia.

"You still have three in front of you," Clarke pointed out.

"But I'm nearly done!" Raven pouted as the rest of the table laughed.

The night wore on and Octavia bid on more guys just for the fun of it, constantly reminding her brother it was for charity. Raven was on her ninth drink when they brought out the last guy.

"And now we have… Wick," Abby announced, looking at the blonde guy in confusion. "Just Wick?" she asked. Wick nodded.

"Raven you haven't bought anyone yet," Clarke reminded her. Raven sighed and stood up with some difficulty.

"I'll buy him," she shouted.

"And uh, how much would you like to bid?" Kane asked her.

"Oh right… how about… three hundred?" she suggested.

"Three hundred, alright, anyone for three fifty?" Kane addressed the crowd. Everyone was silent. "Sold to the drunk girl on table five!" Kane announced. Raven tried to wink at Wick but it just turned into an over emphasised blink, before plopping herself back down.

"Alright folks, the auction part of the night is over! If you made a purchase tonight please see Abby and myself and we will tell you the details of your date and introduce you to your date. If you didn't make a purchase but would still like to contribute to the cause, donations can be made with Anne," he smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your night!"

"I don't feel so good," Raven slurred. Octavia took the drink that was in Raven's hands and she and Clarke helped Raven over to see Abby and Marcus.

"I think I'm too drunk to sign a cheque, can I do an IOU?" Raven said when she reached the desk Abby and Kane were sitting behind.

"You don't have to pay tonight, Raven, you have two weeks to make your donation," Abby informed her.

"Oh, good," Raven nodded, looking sick.

"Raven, this is Wick. He can tell you about the details of your date," Abby gestured to Wick who had just appeared from backstage.

"Somehow I don't think she's going to remember anything I tell her," Wick chuckled as he led Raven away. Abby turned her attention to Clarke.

"Two thousand dollars, Clarke?" she said disapprovingly. "On Bellamy Blake? You see him all the time, you don't need to buy him!"

"Calm down, it's for charity, remember?" Clarke reminded her mother.

"That's all this is?" Abby asked suspiciously. "Just for charity? There's nothing… going on between you?"

"No!" Clarke denied, her face going red. She hated it when her mother tried to talk to her about her love life. Especially that now apparently it involved Bellamy. "It's just for charity. I was just doing him a favour because he didn't want his ex to buy him," she explained.

"Alright," Abby said, backing off.

"I'll pay my donation later," Clarke said. She turned around and almost ran straight into Bellamy.

"Clarke," he said. "I told you, if you want to back out of the date it's fine. I really don't care."

"I told you, I want to," Clarke said, annoyed.

"I heard you talking to your mom. You don't have to do me any favours. I'd be just as happy to skip the whole thing as you are," he asserted. "I can pay you back the two grand."

"Okay, fine," Clarke said pursing her lips. "You could have just said from the start that you didn't want to spend time with me."

"I just don't want you to feel like you owe me something. You did me the favour by outbidding Roma," Bellamy said.

"Okay, it's fine! I'm not offended," Clarke assured him.

"Oh my god, you two are impossible!" Octavia interrupted. "Just go on the date. You both clearly want to!" she rolled her eyes and dragged the two guys she'd bought behind her to her table.

"Do you want to?" Bellamy asked Clarke. Clarke nodded once. "Cool." Bellamy said, as if he didn't care either way, but he was smiling to himself as the two of them made their way back to their table.


	2. The Date

**Note: This is terrible and I'm sorry**

* * *

><p>Bellamy was nervous for two reasons. The first one was that he was going on a date with Clarke Griffin, which was nerve wrecking in itself, if only because it was <em>Clarke<em> and they'd known each other for so long, and it was hard for him to admit to himself that he actually had feelings for her. The other reason he was nervous was because he wasn't _totally _sure what kind of date this was. When Clarke had first accepted (or was it him doing the accepting?), she had specified that it would be just as friends. Somehow, despite the fact that he knew that when she bought him, Octavia had coerced her into doing so in order to save him from a torturous date with Roma, he found himself _disappointed_ that that's all she wanted it to be.

But then, later, when he'd asked her if she really wanted to go… well he hadn't tacked "as friends" on at the end. But he hadn't really made it clear he wanted it to be like… a _romantic _date. If that's even really what he wanted. Because he wasn't totally sure himself. At least, that's what he told Octavia.

"Trust me, this is not a 'just friends' date," Octavia assured him over the phone. He'd called her with the pretence of making sure Clarke was going to be ready in time, when in reality he just needed Octavia to calm him down and reassure him. She saw right through him, as per usual.

"Did she say that?" Bellamy asked her.

"Well, not exactly, but I can tell," Octavia said.

"Right," Bellamy said flatly. Not that he didn't trust his sister, but he needed more than "I can just tell" before he'd know this was a real date. He just didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"I can just ask her if you want," Octavia offered.

"No, don't do that, she might know it was me asking," Bellamy replied.

"Pathetic," Octavia muttered under her breath.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Bellamy decided, ignoring his sister's remark. "I'll just keep it casual, play it by ear and see how it turns out."

"You're an idiot," Octavia stated.

"Nice talking to you, sis," Bellamy said, ending the call. Octavia sighed at her brother's inability to think like a normal human being when Clarke was involved. Clarke walked out of the bathroom, putting an earring into her ear. They were in Clarke's apartment which she shared with Raven, who was already out with her date Wick. Octavia had been out with Lincoln the previous night and was waiting around until she could go and meet Atom for tonight's date.

"Who was that?" Clarke asked, gesturing to Octavia's phone.

"It was Bellamy. He wanted to make sure you're going to be ready on time," Octavia told her.

"Okay…" Clarke nodded.

"So… random question. Is this like a romantic date or just a friendly… hang?" Octavia asked casually.

"Friendly hang?" Clarke repeated. "Wait… what did Bellamy say? Is this not a proper date?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm sure it's a proper date!" Octavia cursed herself for putting her foot in it. Now she had Clarke all freaked out too.

"Did he say that?" Clarke said, seeking clarification.

"Well, not in so many words…" Octavia started.

"So it's not," Clarke said, trying to mask her disappointment. "Well, thank god you told me or I could've made a total fool of myself," she said with a small smile.

"Look Clarke, he didn't say it was a proper date because he was trying to figure out if _you _thought it was a proper date," Octavia explained.

"So he was just trying to make sure I didn't think it meant more than it does," Clarke nodded, incorrectly interpreting Octavia's words.

"No!" Octavia said exasperatedly.

"Should I not dress up so much since it's not a date?" Clarke looked down at what she was wearing.

"Do not get changed," Octavia warned. Luckily at that moment Bellamy knocked on the door. Clarke opened the door and let him in.

"You look… nice," Bellamy said to her lamely. He caught Octavia rolling her eyes so he cleared his throat at her pointedly.

"Right, well I was just leaving," Octavia said, getting the message and standing up from her stool by the kitchen. "Don't forget I'm staying here tonight, unless things go really well with Atom," she grinned. Bellamy grimaced. "Have fun on your date," Octavia sang as she reached the door.

"It's not a date," Clarke reminded her with a glance at Bellamy. Bellamy nodded awkwardly in agreement.

"You two are impossible!" Octavia cried exasperatedly as she left Clarke's tiny apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Bellamy asked.

"I have no idea. Should we go?" Clarke said, her voice a little too high. Bellamy nodded and led the way out to his car. Both Bellamy and Clarke we silent on the car ride to the restaurant, unusual for them, they normally always had something to discuss or debate about. Instead, Bellamy stared straight ahead, his hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel, while Clarke fiddled with her finger nails, wracking her brain for something to say to him. The more she put pressure on herself to find something to say, the blanker her mind went. Luckily, the drive was short and they soon arrived at the restaurant.

The waiter led them to their reserved table and Bellamy held out Clarke's chair for her, then cursed himself for acting like such an idiot when she gave him a confused look. He grinned at her sheepishly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Just trying to be gentlemanly," he said by way of explanation.

"That's unlike you," Clarke remarked with a smirk, glad the awkwardness had passed and they seemed to be back to normal.

"Hey, I'm always a gentleman," Bellamy said in a faux annoyed tone. Clarke laughed and from that moment on the date (or not date as both of them seemed to think) progressed smoothly. That is, until after their meal when Roma and the date she had bought at the auction walked in. She spotted Clarke and Bellamy immediately of course, and waltzed over to them.

"Oh no, it's Roma. Quick, pretend we're on a date," Bellamy whispered hurriedly.

"We are on a date," Clarke replied.

"You know what I mean!" Bellamy said urgently.

"Bellamy," she greeted sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "Clarke," she said shortly, giving her a sharp nod. Clarke rolled her eyes. "This is John," she gestured to her date. Without giving anyone time to greet him, she continued on. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're on a date. Obviously," Bellamy told her bluntly.

"It's so cute that you bought him! You guys must be such good friends," Roma said patronisingly.

"Actually," Clarke smiled at her, reaching across the table for Bellamy's hand. "We're much more than friends." Bellamy grabbed his drink and took a long sip to hide the blush that covered his face when Clarke grabbed his hand.

"Oh are you?" Roma enquired, her mouth forming a tight smile.

"Yes. We're lovers," Clarke told her. Bellamy spit his drink out, covering Roma in red wine. Roma stood still, her mouth hanging open as she stared down at her ruined dress.

"We have to go now," Bellamy said, standing up and dragging Clarke with him. "Nice seeing you Roma."

"Yes, so nice," Clarke agreed. Bellamy threw some money on the table with the bill and the two of them ran out of the restaurant, still hand in hand.

"Well, that went well," Bellamy said with a straight face. Clarke burst into laughter and Bellamy soon followed suit.

"Did you see her face?" she said, leaning up against Bellamy's shoulder.

"Priceless," he grinned, looking over to Clarke. She had the stars in her eyes and was clinging to his hand. He considered just stopping and kissing her, but thought better of it. He didn't want to spoil the evening by doing something he might regret. "We should get to the theatre or we'll miss the show," he said instead.

The theatre was just around the corner, and the show was an amateur production of Macbeth. He was sorry to drop her hand so he could get out the tickets, and he couldn't decide if it would be okay to grab it again now that the moment was over. He cursed himself for being so uncool and indecisive. He wasn't normally like this, normally he would just make a move without hesitating. But with Clarke he was just too self conscious and he could hardly think straight.

He bought a programme and handed over the tickets to an usher.

"I thought it would be nice to support local theatre," Bellamy told Clarke as the usher led them to their seats.

"Very thoughtful of you," Clarke agreed.

Despite Bellamy doing a seemingly good deed and supporting local theatre, they were not rewarded with an excellent show. The man playing Macbeth didn't really know his lines and there was a thirteen year old playing Macduff and they just really weren't convincing.

"Well… this is interesting," Clarke said politely at interval.

"Interesting? We both know it's horrible. It's supposed to be a tragedy but the most tragic thing about it is Lady Macbeth's wig," he groaned. "I'm really sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You're not head of the costume department are you?" Clarke joked.

"Pretty sure I could have done a better job," Bellamy grinned. "Also I reckon I could take over from Macbeth now and still do a better job."

"I'd like to see that," Clarke laughed.

"Do you want to ditch the rest? You're probably sick of me by now anyway," Bellamy said, only half joking. The play really was awful and he wanted to give Clarke the opportunity to get out of it if she wanted to, but honestly he would have been happy to keep watching for as long as he got to keep spending time with Clarke.

"No way! We can't leave now, we need to find out if Lady Macbeth goes to a hairdresser," Clarke said with a grin. Bellamy grinned back, and led her back into the theatre.

They sat with their heads close together, whispering about the show. The couple in front of them kept turning around to glare at them whenever they laughed, which was a lot, seeing as they laughed every time they saw Lady Macbeth's wig, whenever someone died, and whenever someone tried to do a Scottish accent.

"Okay, that was much more fun than the first half," Bellamy declared when the show was over and they had walked out of the theatre.

"I can't believe you picked Macbeth of all shows to take a date to!" Clarke teased him as they walked back to Bellamy's car.

"What's wrong with Macbeth?" Bellamy asked defensively. Macbeth was a classic!

"Well, it's not very romantic is it?" Clarke pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"I could've made it more romantic if I'd wanted to," Bellamy told her matter-of-factly. "Besides, if you don't think sitting in a dark room, laughing together, with me thinking about kissing you every thirty seconds is romantic then I don't know what your definition of romance is," he stated. Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Bellamy groaned internally, wishing he hadn't just burst out with that ridiculous statement.

"Bellamy…" Clarke started. He didn't need to hear it though, so he cut her off before she could reject him.

"Relax, princess. I was just kidding," he smiled half heartedly before turning on his heel and continuing on his way back to the car. "Bad joke," he tacked on, shaking his head.

"Right," Clarke replied. She sighed as she followed him, wishing she could figure out what was going on inside his head.

They were silent again in the car ride home and Clarke wondered if he was embarrassed about what he'd said before, not because it was it was a bad joke, but because he was serious. She studied his profile as he drove, trying to get some hint of whether or not he really liked her, or whether this whole thing was just a "friendly hang" like he wanted her to believe. She got nothing though, so she figured there was really only one way to find out.

"You should walk me to my door," Clarke commanded him once they arrived out the front of her apartment building.

"Sure," Bellamy nodded, getting out of the car. Clarke led the way to her apartment, the knots in her stomach getting tighter and tighter as they approached. She rummaged around in her bag for her keys to busy herself so she didn't have to think about what she was going to say. She reached her door and spun around to face Bellamy, glancing at her feet before looking up at him, clearing her throat.

"Bellamy…" she started. "I had a really nice time tonight and I…" she trailed off and he looked at her expectantly. "Oh screw it," she huffed. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. Then all of a sudden his arms were around her and she was pressed against the door, and she tried to get the key in the lock while his lips devoured her own, and one of her hands still clutched at his chest like her life depended on it.

The door opened behind her and she stumbled backwards inside, and she barely would have noticed had she not heard someone snicker behind her.

"Not a date, huh?" Octavia smirked as Clarke turned to face her, a sheepish expression on her face. Raven sat on the couch, also smirking.

"What are you doing home so early?" Clarke managed. Her face was bright red and she couldn't bring herself to look at Bellamy but she figured his was probably the same.

"My date was boring and so was Raven's," Octavia shrugged. "But I want to hear about _your _date," she said mischievously, her eyes flicking between her brother and Clarke.

"Yeah, I'll just be going now," Bellamy said, edging towards the door.

"I'll see you out!" Clarke said hurriedly as she pushed him out the door and closed it behind you.

"You guys are such spoil sports!" Octavia yelled after them "Don't think you're getting out of this!"

Bellamy and Clarke laughed at Octavia's futile comments even as he pressed her against the wall, slowly brushing the hair from her face before closing his eyes and kissing her softly. As he drew away he searched for the right words to tell her how he felt.

She must have known what he was thinking because she smiled and whispered, "You don't have to say anything."

Bellamy nodded and grinned before stepping away.

"I'll see you," he said simply before kissing her again and then turning and leaving, giving one last glance back as he did so. Clarke tried to compose herself and wipe the enormous grin from her face before walking back into her apartment where she was ambushed by Raven and Octavia who forced her to tell her everything that had happened that night.

When she finally went to bed that night she checked her phone to see she had a message from Bellamy that said: **The next date is going to cost you much more than $2000. I am a very high maintenance lover. We'll see if you can afford me ;)**


End file.
